


Stranger

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jaqarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Modern AU. Arya is a young actress at the King's Theater in King's Landing.I own nothing !





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/gifts).



> This is my gift to wonderful Yaiga <3 I hope you enjoy it honey ! I apologize for the setting, Arya is also an actress here. I didn't want to copy your idea or anything, this story just popped up in my head and since I'm behind with writing the story I promised I want to give this one to you also :) <3

Summer was almost gone. The mornings were getting colder, the days were shorter but Arya liked this time of the year. The sun in late August was hot yet the wind was cool and comfortable and Arya enjoyed fresh air while preparing for her first big performance at the King's Theater.

This morning, as soon as she finished her fencing lesson, she decided to work on her part. She left Visenya Street where Swords Fencing Studio was located and crossed the Red Keep, stopping only to grab coffee at Starbucks. She wasn't surprised when she spotted Izembaro on the terrace of the Cafe de Lion having an early brunch with Cersei Lannister. Most of her theater friends liked to discuss their roles in the many restaurants of the Red Keep, the biggest arts and leisure complex of King's Landing that spread between Visenya Street and the Great Sept of Baelor. They would sit there for hours, spreading their charm, sipping absurdly expensive coffee and enjoying the company of the rich of this world, who gladly paid for their dinners. That's how Loras Tyrell could afford his sassy apartment, he never paid for his food !

Her sister, Sansa, also loved hanging around the Red Keep hoping to attract attention of some hot celebrity. Arya preferred places that were a little less flashy. She waved to Izembaro and headed to her favorite place, a small park behind the Great Sept of Baelor.

Some leaves were already turned gold but flowers were still blooming, the air smelled of lilies and apples and Arya Stark was so happy she could dance !

Izembaro gave her a chance to work with artists from all over the world, Westeros and Essos. Last summer she even joined the great Belleger Otherys in 'The Black Pearl of Braavos.' Arya got only a small part but she was thrilled nonetheless. And mesmerized by the famous actress' performance ! She dreamed that one day she would be as good as Belleger.

Usually Izembaro gave her minor roles. Most of the time she didn't even get any lines. Arya played maids and waitresses, appearing on stage whenever one of the main characters needed coffee or water. Soon her miserable roles earned her a nickname, 'Water Girl'.

Things had change since Laura Crane, their biggest star and the former lover of Izembaro left the troupe and moved to Oldtown to open her own theater. Unexpectedly, Arya landed a leading part in Izembaro's new play 'The Wolf's Surrender.' The play was based on the latest novel of some Braavosi author. They were going to start the readings next week. Izembaro hadn't finished the adaptation yet but he insisted on Arya reading the book. He said it was a part of the process of becoming her character.

The park was almost empty at this hour. Arya sat crossed legged on the bench under the apple tree, took a sip of her caramel mocha and opened the book. She leafed through the pages and started to read a random passage :

 

_Ava bit her lip. Jack looked devastating as ever. The cafe was empty except for the two of them and the owner, Phorio, who disappeared in the kitchen. Ava pretended to clean the spotless table, feeling Jack's hot gaze on her. She reached to her neck and, forgetting her decency, unbuttoned the top of her blouse revealing the curve of her cleavage._

 

Arya rolled her eyes. Who in seventh hell wrote that ? She checked the name on the cover, Phario Forel. Of course it had to be a man ! Only a man could think a girl could lose her head over some stupid dude. Sadly, Arya wasn't in the position to choose the play, she was lucky to get the part at all.

 

_Jack smiled disarmingly. It was then when Ava understood she'd follow him everywhere. At this very moment, in that damned place at the end of the world, nothing mattered but the sweet promise that he would claim her._

 

Arya groaned. Sansa would love it !

 

_Jack started to play his song, his fingers barely touching the strings of his black guitar. The music resonated in her heart, sweet and sensual, making her tremble. A hot longing filled her when he began to sing..._

 

So that's why Gendry Waters didn't get the part ! They needed someone who could sing. Izembaro still hadn't decided who was going to play the male lead but Arya knew Loras tried for the part last week and was rejected. The role would probably go to Mance Rayder eventually. He was the best singer in their group, he even released a rock album a couple of years ago, 'The King Beyond the Wall.' Arya remembered that back home, her brother Jon used to listen to Mance's songs for hours. Arya liked Mance. He was the oldest in their troupe and the nicest, like a cool uncle. He never mocked her acting and always called her by her name.

 

_Ava remembered the taste of his loving all to well. It was not that rushed, selfish fucking of the boys she used to date before Jack came into her life._

 

Seven hells, Arya could relate to that !

Playing stupid games with his friends all evening only to end up on the back seat of his car, with music playing too loud so no one could hear them. And Gendry couldn't even hold it till the end of that stupid song !

 

_No, it was the art of passion. A song of love that started slowly, rocking her hips like bossanova..._

 

Ava you lucky girl !

 

_...slow worship that turned into the sweetest urgent coupling, frenzy dance of their bodies that made her sing an aria of divine pleasure._

 

Arya sighed wistfully. Whenever she wanted to sing she had to play her song all by herself !

 

_... the song ended. Jack put his guitar aside and shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders. As always, the beauty of his slender body surprised her._

 

Definitely not Mance ! It had to be someone younger, more handsome, someone special ! Someone who could make Ava, an independent young woman, who probably did some fencing training in the past, get carried away by her desire.

 

_Accepting her silent invitation, Jack crossed the room, moving with a feline grace, like a wild hungry animal yearning to taste his prey. His long red hair tingled her face when he leaned forward to kiss her._

 

Long red hair. Seven hells, this story was getting interesting !

 

_Ava felt his hot breath when his lips moved lower and lower down her petite body._

 

Arya bit her lip. Izembaro warned her about sex scenes. She didn't mind nudity for artistic reasons. The body was an actor's instrument. She grinned. Jack could play well on both, his guitar and Ava !

 

_He murmured her name in his deep velvety voice. Oh, how she loved his exotic accent !_

 

Maybe some foreign actor would guest star in their theater ? It happened quite often, most of the famous actors were Izembaro's former students. What if this time it would be someone from Pentos ? Or maybe even from far Lorath ?

 

_With one quick move he opened her blouse revealing her breasts. Soon his shirt fell to the floor too. Ava could see his toned muscles flexing under his golden skin._

 

Arya put her coffee aside. The book wasn't that bad, she decided. Phario had style !

 

_Ava traced her fingers along the line of his strong jaw, down his neck, over his firm torso until her hand reached the fabric of his black jeans. Her impatient fingers unbuttoned his pants and freed his thick hard manhood. Jack smiled approvingly then turned Ava around and bent her over the table she had been cleaning so passionately. His hands were all over her, caressing her breasts, her nipples, her inner thighs as she gasped and moaned with pleasure. He reached under her skirt and yanked off her thong. His fingers played with her folds, he found her nub and started to stroke it lightly drawing more moans from her. Ava blushed chewing on her lower lip, knowing he could feel how wet she was. Jack nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily : Surrender, Ava, you know you're mine ! Mine ! Surrender my lovely girl !_

 

'I surrender !' Arya whispered. 'I surrender...'

 

'Girl ! Lovely girl !'

 

Arya jumped in place nearly knocking the mug off the bench. A tall slender stranger dressed in leather jacket and black jeans stood before her. He had long hair, red thick and shiny and a guitar over his shoulder. Her book fell to the ground. The stranger picked it up and handed it back to her with an apologetic smile on his handsome face.

 

'A man must apologize for scaring this lovely girl.' He said with a heavy Lorathi accent.

 

'I'm not scared !'

 

He raised one brow and gave her a lopsided smile. It was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

 

'A man is a stranger in King's Landing.' He explained. 'A man is lost in this big city of Westeros. Is this the way to the...' He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read,'... Red Keep ?' He nodded his head in the Red Keep's direction. 'A man has an appointment.'

 

Arya blinked. Of course he had an appointment ! Some hot blonde Cersei fucking Lannister was waiting for him in some stupid restaurant in the Red Keep. He'd play her his songs and all !

 

'Time is running, lovely girl and it is rude to be late. Will you help me, Arya ?'

 

Arya realized she was staring.

 

'How do you know my name ?' She asked too astonished to remember her manners.

 

He picked up her coffee and pointed at the name on the mug.

 

'A man sees, a man knows, Arya.' Her name rolled from his tongue like honey.

 

'Uhm, sure.' She swallowed, regaining her composure. 'Arya will help. Just keep going this way, you'll see the Red Keep when you pass the sept.' He quirked a brow questioningly. He had this cute habit of quirking his brows. 'That tall brick building over there.' Arya explained.

 

He thanked her politely.

 

Arya watched him walking away. Seven hells, his ass looked good in those black jeans. She fished out her phone from her pocket, she had to google him right now !

Seven hells !

She wailed with disappointment when she realized the stranger didn't give her his name.


End file.
